


Exclusively Beneficial

by stjarna



Series: Beneficially Exclusive [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa 2018, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, No Threesome, bus kids brotp, fitzsimmons FwB, tagged fitz/simmons and fitz&simmons since FwB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: When Jemma tells her roommate that she’s headed to her best friend Fitz for a movie night, Daisy invites herself to tag along. Little does she know that “movie night” was technically code for something quite different. A FitzSimmons FwB and Buskids brotp fanfic for @florchis.





	Exclusively Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> My dear, dear Florchis, guess who’s your FitzSimmons Secret Santa second year in a row? I hope you’re not sick of me yet. I was excited to get you again, because you always give such great prompts. I hope you’ll enjoy this one.
> 
> Banner by the amazing @memorizingthedigitsofpi! Beta by @dilkirani. Continued pre-reader support by @lilsciencequeen.

Jemma looked at herself in the hallway mirror, turning her head from side to side and running her fingers through her hair until she was satisfied with how it fell. She smiled before straightening her blouse, running her hands along her torso to smooth out the fabric. She squinted, then reached for the top button, popping it open (rather pleased with how easily it came undone). She smushed her boobs together, pursed her lips and confidently smirked at herself, before pulling her shoulders back, inhaling deeply and reaching for her keys and purse, swinging it over her shoulder.

She turned and headed for the exit but stopped in her tracks when she heard a key being slid into the lock. The door opened and Daisy stepped inside, kicking her shoes off and removing her jacket before the door even shut.

“Oh my god,” Daisy exclaimed, dropping her head back before looking at Jemma, her arms fanned out to the side, her jacket dangling from one hand. “I forgot what it’s like to leave work at normal hours. This new job fucking rocks!” She hung up her jacket, before turning back to Jemma, counting her reasons off on her fingers. “Better food options. Nicer colleagues. No more night shifts. A regular sleeping pattern. For fuck’s sake, I might even get a social life again!”

Jemma laughed, gripping the shoulder strap of her purse a bit more tightly. “So, first day at your new job was a success then?”

“Hell yeah!” Daisy took a step into the apartment, pointing at Jemma. “You look nice. Where’re you headed? Hot date?”

“Gosh no.” Jemma snorted, though her stomach tightened with sudden nervousness. “Fitz and I have some very exciting plans to binge Netflix at his place.”

Daisy furrowed her brow. “Then why are you all dolled up?”

Jemma swallowed, feeling her back grow warm with panicked sweat. She cleared her throat. “I’m not,” she replied, trying not to sound too high-pitched. “It’s what I’ve worn all day,” she lied, hoping Daisy wouldn’t notice the slight tremor in her voice.

“Really?” Daisy looked at her wide-eyed. “I always thought it was more turtlenecks and blouses conservatively buttoned up all the way to your nose.”

Jemma gave her roommate a reprimanding look. “It’s a laboratory, not a convent, Daisy. My wardrobe is highly diverse, and our dress code leaves ample room for blouses designed with a more generous cleavage in mind.”

“All right, all right.” Daisy raised her hands in defeat, unable to suppress a chuckle. “So, no hot date.”

Jemma’s expression softened. “No. Just Fitz. And now I should probably get going lest I be late.”

She smiled widely, walking past Daisy and heading for the door.

“Hey, you know—?”

Jemma stopped, turning on her heels at Daisy’s sudden interjection. “Yes?”

Daisy gestured at her, palm-up. “I haven’t seen Fitz in forever, and it’s been ages since the three of us have hung out together because of my stupid old job and the constant working at night. Why don’t I come along?”

Jemma’s eyes doubled in size. “O—o—oh.”

“Yeah!” Daisy’s face lit up and she rushed back to where her jacket was hanging next to the entrance, stuffing her feet back into her shoes. “What were you going to watch?”

“Um—” Jemma stammered. “We—we haven’t decided yet.”

“Great, so you’re not in the middle of a show or anything?” Daisy asked, already opening the door.

Jemma furrowed her brow. “N—no.”

“Sweet,” Daisy grinned widely. “One of my coworkers recommended something to me today. Maybe we could watch that. God, I’m so glad you hadn’t left yet when I came home.”

Jemma pulled her lips into an awkward smile, her feet still unable to move towards the door. “Yes. That was rather fortunate.”

Daisy raised both arms in the air. “Yay! I have a social life again!”

Jemma couldn’t help but chuckle over her friend’s excitement. She felt her muscles relax, realizing that Daisy truly deserved to spend some time with her friends despite the fact that she and Fitz had plans that excluded the company of a third.

She gestured at her purse, scrunching her nose. “I’ll just give Fitz a quick heads-up.”

Daisy waved her off. “No, let’s surprise him. It’ll be more fun.”

Jemma felt her throat tighten, her stomach turning into a knot. She forced a smile, nodding ever so slightly. “Yes. Surprise. That does sound like fun.”

* * *

Jemma felt her heart beat nervously in her chest as she stood in front of Fitz’s door. She glanced to the side, where Daisy pressed herself against the wall, grinning widely. Jemma forced a nervous smile in return before she rang the doorbell, staring at the wooden surface and holding her breath.

The door swung open and Fitz beamed at her, his index finger pointing excitedly. “I read that thing on edging you sent me and—”

“Surprise!” Daisy exclaimed, jumping into view, giving Fitz jazz hands.

Jemma felt every muscle in her body tighten, and yet she couldn’t help but think she must look relaxed compared to Fitz, who looked like he had been frozen in carbonite, his finger still pointing at Jemma, his eyes wide and in complete shock.

“Daisy?” he finally muttered in utter disbelief.

“Hey, stranger,” Daisy exclaimed excitedly, pulling Fitz into a hug.

Fitz stared over Daisy’s shoulder at Jemma, who tried to smile apologetically.

Daisy released Fitz, raising both fists in front of her chest. “I finally have a normal job that allows me to hang out with my friends again, so when Jemma said she was headed your way I decided to tag—” She suddenly wrinkled her forehead. “Wait, did you say ‘edging’?”

Fitz’s eyes grew wide and panicked, darting in Jemma’s direction. “Um—”

Jemma cleared her throat, fighting back a sudden onset of nausea. “Yes,” she squeaked, taking a step forward to stand next to Fitz, patting his back. “I—I volunteered us to do invitations and decorations for our company holiday party and emphasized the importance of proper trimming and edging.” She drew a rectangle frame in the air with her fingers. “The possibilities are endless, so I sent Fitz some online reading material so we could decide on a design and buy the appropriate edging scissors.” She gently nudged Fitz with her elbow. “Right?”

Fitz coughed quietly, quickly glancing in Jemma’s direction before looking back at Daisy with much the same deer-in-the-headlights expression as before. “Right. Holiday party. Edging scissors.”

Jemma’s skin felt like little needles were running all over it as she observed Daisy.

Her friend’s wrinkled forehead slowly became smoother, and a snort escaped her lips. “You managed to volunteer Mr. Grinch here to do crafts for the company holiday party? That’s powerful.”

Jemma chuckled awkwardly, exhaling a relieved breath and noticing how Fitz seemed to relax next to her as well. “Yes, well. You should have seen him when I tried to convince him to wear a Santa costume.”

“How about we don’t talk about that?” Fitz played along with Jemma’s lie.

Daisy laughed. “It’s such a visual though.”

“Hey,” Fitz rubbed his hands together. “Why don’t you come inside?”

He took a few steps back, managing to avoid stumbling over the edge of his carpet, while gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. “Make yourselves at home. I’ll fetch the takeaway menus and some beers from the kitchen.”

Before he turned around, he fixed his eyes on Jemma, a silent plea written in his irises.

Jemma stepped inside, slipping her jacket off her shoulders and slipping off her shoes. She smiled at Daisy, pointing at the kitchen. “I’ll be but a second. Just want to briefly discuss our—crafts project for work.”

Daisy pursed her lips, nodding in acknowledgment and wandering to the couch. “Sure thing.” She plopped herself down and reached for the remote before leaning back, lifting her feet to rest on the coffee table. “I’ll be right here, getting Netflix started.”

“Excellent,” Jemma said quietly, pressing her lips into a close-mouthed smile. She inhaled a deep breath and headed to the kitchen.

She slowed down when Fitz welcomed her wide-eyed, his hands fanned out in disbelief. “What the hell?” he mouthed almost inaudibly.

Jemma lifted her shoulders apologetically, gesturing towards the open kitchen door, keeping her voice low. “She invited herself. What was I supposed to do?”

Fitz balled his hands into fists, hissing through gritted teeth. “A little heads-up would have been nice, so I don’t go around opening the door blurting out—” He paused, glancing out the door as if he could see all the way to the living room. He lowered his voice even more, forming airquotes. “—‘crafts projects.’”

Jemma shrugged, widening her eyes. “She wanted to surprise you and there was no opportunity to send you a message without her noticing.”

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose, his free hand resting on his hip as he shook his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Jemma reached forward, placing her hand on Fitz’s arm and squeezing it reassuringly. “Relax.”

Fitz’s eyes opened slowly, though his fingers remained at the spot between his eyes and his expression was full of skepticism.

“I think my explanation was rather ingenious,” Jemma continued, unable to keep her lips from pulling into a proud one-sided grin. “A perfect segue from a potentially risky subject to the innocence of arts and crafts.”

Fitz crossed his arms in front of his chest. “She did seem to buy it.”

“Yes, she did.” Jemma raised her index finger importantly. “Luckily I’m rather quick to think on my feet.”

The corners of Fitz’s mouth quirked up, but he did not comment on her cockiness. He chewed on his lower lip, his eyes wandering back to the hallway. “So, I guess we’re actually going to watch Netflix tonight?”

“Yes.” Jemma slumped her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Fitz. I was very much looking forward to tonight, but she was so excited. And it’s true, her old job didn’t give her any opportunity to spend time with us anymore.”

Fitz’s expression softened. “Yeah, no. It’ll be nice,” he said, his tone warm and honest. He inhaled deeply, raising his eyebrows. “Just for the record though, this—um—crafts-project-related thing you suggested we try—?”

“Yes?” Jemma asked, drawing out the vowel, noticing her heartbeat quicken.

Fitz clicked his tongue, ticking his head to one side. “Definitely intriguing.”

Jemma grinned widely, taking a step closer and unable to resist sliding her hands up Fitz’s torso, pressing her lower body against his as her stomach churned and wetness gathered between her legs. “Isn’t it though?”

“Mm-hmm,” Fitz hummed, pulling Jemma closer by the hips, his palms wandering to cup her bum.

Jemma slid her hands higher, curling her fingers around the back of Fitz’s neck, her eyes drawn in by the intoxicating lust hidden behind his blue irises. She felt his erection against her body and his hot breath on her lips as he leaned closer.

“Guys, not to be impatient or anything, but could you discuss your crafts project another time? Focus on the take-out menus and the beer? Because I’m starving, folks!”

They jumped apart at Daisy’s unexpected interruption, both nervously glancing at the door to ensure their friend hadn’t snuck up on them and discovered their secret.

Fitz cleared his throat. He waved sideways at the stack of take-out menus on the kitchen counter, the other hand placed on his hip, his gaze somewhere between Jemma and the floor. “Um—why don’t you take those to Daisy? I’ll be right there with the beers.” His eyes wandered up to Jemma, a sheepish smile on his lips as he gestured briefly at his crotch. “I might need a minute.”

Jemma couldn’t help but chuckle. She mouthed a silent “I’m sorry,” before grabbing the menus and heading back into the living room. “Here we go, Daisy. Chinese, Indian, Italian, the choices are endless.”

* * *

Jemma opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside, taking off her jacket and hanging it up as she spoke. “Well, that was a rather enjoyable evening, don’t you think?” She bent down, undoing her shoes and placing them neatly against the wall, before straightening up. “And the movie your colleague recommended was really quite thrilling.”

She headed further into the flat towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Uh-huh. Yeah, it was great. I’ll tell Piper you said that,” she heard Daisy say behind her, in a strangely dry tone. “I just have two questions: how long have you and Fitz been together, and why didn’t I know about it?”

Jemma spun around, staring at Daisy wide-eyed. “What?”

Daisy looked at her in disbelief. “Jemma, first of all: you’re a terrible liar. And second of all: do you really think I don’t know what edging is?” She pressed her fingers against her chest. “Fuck, I invented that!”

Jemma gasped in protest, placing her hands on her hips. “You most certainly did not.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, dropping her shoulders. “Alright, maybe not. But seriously: How long have you been dating, and why are you keeping it a secret? I’ve basically been waiting for this for years.”

Jemma exhaled an exasperated breath. “We’re not dating. That’s why we haven’t said anything.”

Daisy wrinkled her forehead in confusion. “Wait. What?”

“We’re not dating.” Jemma repeated sternly, raising her eyebrows. “We simply have an arrangement.”

“An arrange—” Daisy’s eyes doubled in size. “You have an arrangement to have sex?”

“Yes.” Jemma crossed her arms in front of her chest, slightly peeved at the interrogation. “And it’s been going very well up until tonight.”

Daisy’s jaw slackened. “How long?”

Jemma shrugged. “Since I broke up with Milton.”

“That was like four months ago,” Daisy exclaimed.

“Yes.”

“You’ve been smashing junk with your best friend for _four_ months?” Daisy stared at Jemma, her lips parted in anticipation.

Jemma sighed, shaking her head. “I wouldn’t phrase it that way, but yes.”

Daisy’s mouth gaped even further ajar, her arms fanning out to the side. “How? Why? How?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, exhaling slowly to compose herself. “When I broke up with Milton, Fitz and I got to talking how tedious it was to try and find a romantic partner,” she explained matter-of-factly. “Fitz pointed out that, sex aside, everything he was looking for in terms of companionship, emotional connectedness, friendship—well, he already had with me. And I very much felt the same.” She gestured at herself, before flopping her palm forward. “So I suggested that if we added a sexual component to our friendship, we would basically eliminate the need to try and find a romantic partner altogether.”

Daisy stared at her in silence for a moment, before a jolt seemed to rush through her, concluding with her shaking her head and fixing her eyes on Jemma, raising her index finger in the air. “Let me get this clear, you two have companionship, emotional connectedness, friendship— _and_ sex?”

Jemma pursed her lips, bobbing her head in confirmation. “Precisely.”

Daisy furrowed her brow. “You do realize that sounds an awful lot like a relationship—like boyfriend/girlfriend kind of relationship.”

Jemma dropped her shoulders, once again unable to stop her eyes from rolling back. “Please, we’re not holding hands in public; we’re not kissing—outside of sex. We are simply friends who have an—”

“—arrangement to have sex with each other,” Daisy muttered, as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Yes.”

One corner of Daisy’s mouth ticked up, in an expression that seemed both filled with skepticism and pity. “And you’re sure there’s not more to it?”

Jemma exhaled sharply. “I believe I just explained that in great detail.”

“You two looked awfully cozy on the couch tonight,” Daisy almost sang, an awkward expectant smile playing on her lips. “You were practically snuggling right next to each other.”

Jemma shrugged. “It’s a small couch.”

“Oh, come on, Jemma,” Daisy exclaimed, seemingly unconvinced.

“Well, our intention for the evening had been to find sexual relief, which was thwarted by your impromptu self-invitation,” Jemma growled back, getting more annoyed by the second. “I felt like the least I could do was engage in a little bit of subtle physical contact to make it easier for Fitz to release his sexual tension later on.”

Daisy pushed her bottom lip forward, ticking her head to one side like a puppy. “You cozied up to him so he would have an easier time whacking off later? That’s quite possibly the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Jemma drew in a fiery breath, narrowing her eyes at her roommate. “You’re impossible. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will go to my room, because I didn’t find the sexual release I had hoped for either, and this conversation is adding a considerable amount of frustration to my—frustration.”

She spun around on her heels, heading for her bedroom door with fast, angry steps.

“Happy masturbating,” Daisy called after her. “Oh, hey, do you think of him when you do that? Because if you do—you know, food for thought.”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with a response,” Jemma yelled over her shoulder, rushing into the safety of her bedroom.

She slammed the door shut and leaned against the wooden surface, dropping her head back. She exhaled sharply, before shaking her head, trying to shoo away everything Daisy had said.

* * *

Jemma’s arms gave in as her orgasm washed over her. She dropped forward, closing her eyes, feeling her head spin as she pressed her face into the pillow, panting heavily. She noticed Fitz collapse on top of her, his hot breath making the sweaty skin of her neck tingle.

He rolled off her, and Jemma opened her eyes wide enough to see him plop ungracefully onto his back, his arm falling to the side. He stared at the ceiling, his mouth slightly ajar. “Bloody hell.”

Jemma let out a breathless chuckle, shifting so she could lay on her back as well. “Uh-huh. Ditto.”

“That was—” Fitz turned his head to face Jemma, who did the same when she noticed his movement.

“—intense?”

“Uh-huh” Fitz propped himself up on his side, absentmindedly stroking Jemma’s arm with the back of his fingers. “You alright?”

Jemma let out a quiet laugh, turning on her side as well. “Oh yes. Definitely. Might be a bit sore tomorrow, but—” She swallowed to wet her dry throat, “—so worth it.”

Fitz laughed out loud, before furrowing his brow. “So, I know this was just a first attempt but I think—”

“—that this should become part of our regular repertoire?” Jemma bobbed her head. “Most definitely.”

“Excellent.” Fitz grinned widely, before exhaling a sharp breath, pushing himself up to sitting. He reached for a tissue from the box on his nightstand and took off the condom, carefully tying it up and wrapping it into the tissue. “Alright. I suppose I should get cleaned up.” He scooted out of bed, rummaging through their scattered clothes on the floor until he found his boxers. He lifted his chin in Jemma’s direction, as he put on his underwear. “Want a glass of water?”

Jemma smiled widely. “That would be wonderful, yes.”

She watched Fitz leave, before dropping her head back onto the pillow, closing her eyes and enjoying the lingering after-effects of her orgasm.

It seemed like only a moment had passed when Fitz returned. “Here you go,” he remarked as he handed her a glass of water, before climbing over her and tucking himself under the blanket, propped up on his side.

Jemma took a sip from her water and placed the glass down on the nightstand, before rolling onto her side to face Fitz. She furrowed her brow. “May I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Fitz’s fingers absentmindedly glided up and down Jemma’s arm, and his expression was a mix of curiosity and confusion.

“You don’t—” Jemma began before pausing. She wrinkled her forehead in thought, inhaling a deep breath. “You don’t think that anything has changed between us, do you? Our arrangement, I mean.”

Fitz squinted, his fingers stopping their caressing motion. “What? No. Why’d you ask?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Ugh. I don’t know. Daisy asked whether I was sure that there wasn’t more between us than just sex, and even though I know it’s ridiculous I can’t seem to get her voice out of my head.”

Fitz sat up straight in bed, staring at Jemma wide-eyed. “Wait. Daisy asked—? Daisy _knows_?”

Jemma pushed herself up to sitting as well, pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts, shrugging slightly. “Well, apparently she didn’t buy our little crafts project story after all, since she supposedly wrote the book on edging.”

Fitz grimaced, dropping his head back. “‘Suppose that shouldn’t surprise us. Ugh. Dammit though.”

Jemma slumped her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Fitz.”

“You’re sorry?” Fitz gestured at her. “You weren’t the one blurting out kinky sex practices for the whole neighborhood to hear.” He gave his hand a little upwards flick for emphasis.

Jemma couldn’t help but snicker. “But I was the one who brought her over unannounced.”

Fitz shrugged. “Yeah, well, she didn’t give you a chance to message me.”

The corners of Jemma’s mouth ticked up briefly. “No, she didn’t,” she whispered quietly.

Fitz sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Ugh. More than sex? She’s gonna bug us about this for the rest of our lives, isn’t she?”

“Presumably.” Jemma paused, furrowing her brow. “Unless—”

Fitz narrowed his eyes at her. “Unless what? What’s that look?” he asked, pointing at her, his tone filled with alarm.

Jemma shifted to look at Fitz more head-on. “Unless we give her what she wants. Tell her we had a heart to heart and came to realize that she was absolutely right and we’re madly in love.”

Fitz raised his eyebrows curiously. “Pretend that we’re actually dating?”

“Yes.” Jemma smiled widely, gesturing at Fitz palm-up. “I mean, nothing much would change for us. We’re used to sitting very close to each other on the couch when we watch movies. We kiss during sex, caress each other. That’s all rather pleasant, I find. So it shouldn’t be hard to occasionally kiss in public, maybe hold hands. That sort of thing.”

Fitz chewed on his lower lip, his gaze wandering to the side as he pondered Jemma’s suggestion. “And if Daisy thought we were dating—” he muttered under his breath.

“—then she would have no reason to question our arrangement.”

Fitz pursed his lips, widening his eyes. “And we could just keep doing what we’ve been doing.”

“Precisely,” Jemma confirmed, her mouth pulling ear to ear.

Fitz’s tongue glided back and forth along his lower lip as he drew in a deep breath, exhaling sharply through his nose. “She’d give us one hell of an ‘I told you so’ though.”

Jemma lifted her shoulders. “Yes, but what’s a few days or weeks of gloating, when in return we get—”

“—eternal peace and quiet,” Fitz concluded her sentence with a dreamy expression.

“Exactly.”

“Okay. Alright.” Fitz sat up straighter, raising his index finger importantly. “Let’s think this through though. If we tell Daisy, we’re basically guaranteed that everyone will find out. This could get back to our families.”

Jemma pondered his argument before replying. “Yes, well. I’m sure some of them have the same high hopes for us dating that Daisy expressed. So what if they assume as much? The same logic still applies: They’ll be happy assuming we’re dating, while we’ll be happy continuing with our usual arrangement in peace.”

Fitz nodded, humming in agreement. “Alright.” He pressed his lips together thoughtfully. “What if a year from now they start asking about when we’ll get married?”

Jemma paused, inhaling a deep breath, contemplating Fitz’s scenario before shrugging. “Well. Is there a reason why we couldn’t get married?”

Fitz’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked, unable to hide a disbelieving laugh. “Are you serious?”

“I mean, you’re not looking for anyone else, are you?” Jemma asked, gesturing at Fitz palm-up.

Fitz scoffed. “The whole point of our arrangement was to eliminate the need to look for someone else.”

“Exactly. So, basically, we’re best friends in a committed, monogamous sexual relationship.” She waved her hands back and forth between their bodies. “There’s no harm for us in getting married at some point. It’s really just a piece of paper, Fitz. But it could keep overly nosy friends and family at bay. Plus, it might even be nice. An affirmation of our commitment to each other as friends and partners in crime.”

“Huh.” Fitz raised his eyebrows. “Interesting. My mum always liked you,” he added, one corner of his mouth ticking up.

Jemma couldn’t help but smile. “I think my parents would be quite pleased with my choice as well.”

Once again, Fitz started chewing his bottom lip, deeply in thought, before squinting at Jemma questioningly. “What if they nag us about babies next?”

Jemma furrowed her brow for a moment. “Well, to be completely honest, I never wanted children,” she admitted, carefully gauging Fitz’s reaction.

“Really?” His eyes widened, before he fanned his arms slightly out to the side. “But you’re so good with your brother’s little buggers.”

Jemma scoffed. “Well, yes, but being an aunt is generally a temporary commitment. I can return them to their parents at the end of the day, so to speak. But if you’re a parent, that’s 24/7. I—I don’t know. I mean, it’s certainly not the long-term commitment that’s—” She shrugged. “It’s just not something I ever saw for myself—for various reasons.”

Fitz pursed his lips. “Alright.”

They both stared at each other in silence for a second, Jemma’s stomach twinging with sudden nervousness. “Is—is that something you’d want?” she asked, feeling her heart beat quicker.

Fitz’s eyes doubled in size and he pointed at himself with both hands. “Me? God no. You’ve seen me around kids, right? They drive me nuts!”

Jemma chuckled quietly. “Yes, well, but some people may assume it could be different if you had children of your own.”

Fitz shook his head. “No. I really don’t think it’s for me.”

A smile flashed across Jemma’s face. “Alright. So, if our friends and family ask us about a timeline for having children we—”

“—tell them we’re not having any.”

“And if they ask us why not?”

“Then we’ll tell them it’s none of their bloody business.”

Jemma laughed out loud, before taking a deep breath. “So, did we just decide that we’ll pretend to be dating or do you want to sleep on it?”

A grin spread across Fitz’s face. He curled his fingers around the back of Jemma’s neck, leaning closer. “Oh, I want to sleep on it.” He kissed her passionately, pushing her onto her back.

Jemma laughed, gently cupping his face and breaking the kiss. “Not exactly what I meant, but alright.”

She pulled him closer again, letting her lips dance across his and hooking her leg around his bum, pressing his crotch against her center.

She groaned in disappointment when Fitz broke away, pushing himself up and supporting himself on one elbow. He tucked Jemma’s hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “Hey, if you really want to sell this whole change-of-heart idea, you could stay the night. Head back to your place tomorrow morning.”

“Hmm.” Jemma pursed her lips, contemplating his offer. “Do the walk of shame? Pretend to sneak into the apartment? Get caught by Daisy? Deny anything has happened before breaking down, admitting that she’s been right all along?”

“Something like that.”

“Hmm. I wouldn’t mind not having to drive back home in the middle of the night.”

A smile spread across Fitz’s face as he absentmindedly traced Jemma’s hairline with his index finger. “And I wouldn’t mind not having to worry about you driving back home in the middle of the night.”

Jemma pushed her bottom lip forward, ticking her head slightly to one side, combing her fingers through his curls. “You worry when I drive home at night?”

An amused puff of air escaped Fitz’s nostrils and his eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. “Yes. Where would I find another perfect friend and sex partner if you get attacked by a werewolf or something?”

Jemma laughed out loud. “Well, it’s not a full moon tonight, but maybe just to ease your worries, I’ll stay nonetheless.”

“Greatly appreciated,” Fitz said quietly, a smile lingering on his lips.

“Do you have any breakfast options though?” Jemma inquired, putting on an overly serious tone.

Fitz scoffed. “I’ll have you know that I make excellent scrambled eggs.”

“Mm,” Jemma hummed contentedly, “sounds delightful.”

Fitz lowered himself to kiss Jemma again, his tongue gliding across Jemma’s lower lip, before he broke away again. “Oh, and hey, if Daisy thinks we’re dating then we don’t have to meet only at my place. I could come over to your flat too. Stay overnight.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows, thinking about his suggestion. “We could hang out with Daisy and still enjoy a bit of healthy physical activity afterwards without needing to hide anything.”

Fitz grinned widely, shrugging slightly. “Except for the the fact that we’re only pretending to be dating.”

Jemma laughed quietly, curling her fingers around the back of Fitz’s neck. “Well, I think we can manage that with ease,” she said raspily, pulling him closer.

Fitz hummed in agreement as his lips sealed hers, and his hips pushed forward.

Jemma felt her stomach churn as they kissed, a feeling of happiness and contentedness—and for a split second she wondered if maybe pretending to be dating wouldn’t involve all that much pretending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to keep it strictly FwB, stop right here. For those who are a bit skeptical like Daisy as to whether there's not more to FitzSimmons' arrangement: There will be a follow-up tomorrow :)


End file.
